1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for memory modules, and particularly to an electrical connector having detachable housings for replacing contacts easily.
2. The Prior Art
Memory modules have become popular due to the requirement of a high memory capacity of memory in a computer system to expedite the operation thereof. Higher capacity memory modules require more golden fingers which accordingly require more contacts in the connector. During a testing procedure for a mother board or while upgrading a mother board, repeated replacement of connectors for different memory modules is required. Moreover, compact size and high memory capacity requirements have been a trend in notebook computers. Persons skilled in this field usually use a stacked connector for reception of additional memory modules which may conserve space compared to the use of several connectors. However, the manufacturing procedure of stacked connectors is more complicated than a single connector resulting in a higher cost and a longer assembly time. For time conservation and cost reduction purposes, a single connector with variable types a.,.d amounts of contacts is earnestly required, i.e., a modularized connector with replaceable contacts will be beneficial to this field.